1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to filters, and particularly, relates to a carbon nanotube based filter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Filters are important in radio-technology. Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional filter 10 includes a container 102, a wall 114 dividing the space in the container 102 into two resonant cavities 104 each having a harmonic oscillator 106 disposed therein, an input device 108 disposed in one cavity 104 and an output device 110 disposed in the other cavity 104.
In the conventional filter 10, the harmonic oscillator 106 is a hollow cylinder. The bottom of the harmonic oscillator 106 is fixed to the bottom of the container 102 with a bolt. The harmonic oscillator 106 is made of ceramic or metal. However, the ohmic loss of the harmonic oscillator 106 is high if ceramic is used because of the large resistance of the ceramic, or it will be heavy if metal is used.
What is needed, therefore, is a lightweight filter with low ohmic loss.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one present embodiment of the filter, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.